1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to page description language generated on an information processing device, and particularly relates to an image computation optimizing method for a system made up of an information processing device such as a personal computer or the like, and a printer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with printing systems on an operating system (OS) running on an information processing device, print data from an application program is transmitted to a printing program as logical drawing commands. The printing program interprets the logical drawing commands, and generates a page description language.
At this time, the application can use raster operations (hereafter referred to as ROP operations) to make complicated shape expressions. However, there are some page description languages which do not support these complicated ROP operations (generally, in the case of not supporting, all is overwritten), and also, even in the event that the page description language does support these complicated ROP operations, outputting the operator components all the time means that redundant drawing commands are issued, which has become problematic from the perspective of performance.
Thus, with page description languages not supporting logical drawing commands, the same output as cases wherein the logical drawing commands are executed cannot be obtained. Also, even with page description languages capable of handling logical drawing commands, deterioration in performance is unavoidable due to issuing redundant drawing commands.